Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows become even more critical. Long Term Evolution (LTE) represents the last step toward the 4th generation (4G) of radio technologies designed to increase the capacity and the speed of mobile networks. The current generation of mobile networks are collectively known as 3G (for “third generation”), whereas LTE is marketed as a 4G solution. Most major mobile carriers have announced plans to convert their existing networks to LTE networks. The LTE network offers a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) that is slated to be introduced in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Release. As this transition occurs, there is a significant challenge in coordinating existing architectures and associated infrastructure.